warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueOrca
}} Archives: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BlueOrca/archive_1 Hi Blue, i was wondering how to put the code for someone's signature on their page, I'm trying to but it just shows up as the signature, not the actual code. Thanks, [[User:Emma8362|''♫☮ɛɱɱɑ']][[User talk:Emma8362|''8362☮♫']] 20:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, that's cool 21:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) YO! epic. 17:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) HEY, YOU! ....Hai..... You archived your talk page, eh? *throws up spam and junk all over it* ^^ 23:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) D:< 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. DERP nvm :P 23:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Meep. 23:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That's a good rhyming song. x) 23:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S THE BEST SONG I EVER HEARD. Now lemme sing my song. AHEM! *sings in rap voice* WHEN I WAS SIXTY TWO, I GREW A MUSTACHE. IT WAS REALLY HOT AND SWEATY SO I SHAVED IT OFF. I FOUND A LEAFBLOWER AND BLEW IT AWAY. I FOUND A BARBIE DOLL, AND NAMED IT LARRY, 'CUZ IT WAS HAIRY! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EcIiFTLLC4 Skip until like the middle... 00:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) (I know I get really spazzy -__-) HI MANG WASSUP? LOL I've been creeping the wiki the entire time I've been gone. I haven't missed a thing :P }wildheart~ 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) how do you make those character boxes??? DarkClaws 00:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws I know, right? I make like two edits and everybody's all "OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK HIIII" and I'm like "o.o you noticed?" haha <3 }wildheart~ 00:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) the blue box DarkClaws 00:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws ok DarkClaws 00:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws awesome thanks! DarkClaws 00:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkclaws HaRhArHaR I found chooz! xD Bloo you are EPIC! That is AWESOME! I feel so touched! *sniff* Thank you sooo much! You are so awesome, once again! I cannot emphasize that you are awesome enough! Thanks so much, you are the best eva ^_^ *dances around like fool cause is happy* 23:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, must be the wrong person. Sorry xD 23:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know xD *heehee* 00:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah About my Charart......... Help would be great! XD ♥ Blossomshine♥ 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine <3 00:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Help BlueOrca!!!! ♥ Blossomshine♥ 01:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Blossomshine ...Hee hee! Look at meh profile under links and other things! 01:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Rawr. Look here. =) 03:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm terrible at coding too, Firestar1122000 made her own so I just edited it really.. :P 05:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I knew you'd like it. You're welcome. =] 15:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 'ello! Hello! you sound...awesome! How do you get that poll thing, on your profile? 23:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Your charart...dear god it is awesome. XD Sky- Killer of Daleks 12:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bloo! 14:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) lol on new lavastorm catRedpickachu 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Hey! ^.^ I just wanted to say, I really love your Lavastorm charart! SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 21:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Herp derp I really like your new charart, it took me by surprise but I really like it =) Also, I'm curious, what's with all this Bloo x Icey support char box thingy-ma-jigger I'm seeing all these whipper-snappers conjuring? =P 04:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Really? Haha nice =p And YOU made that? o.0 04:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm just...speechless...I never knew that you were as gifted and artistic as that! Just...woah woah woah. It's really, REALLY cool. Ohey on a side note I'm doing something different for my profile picture 05:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha...y'know...the thing about you being an art prodigy and all B) I'm actually doing a couple one, it's of my and User:SpottedtalonMudears's forbidden couple Raindapple and Spottedtalon (he's a meddie cat), but I'm going to try to draw my own sunset and try a different lighting style, and I think I might have some lyrics from 'Check Yes Juliet' on it ''TL;DR version: I'm being totally unoriginal and copying the Bloo x Icy picture ;D '' 05:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Holy-fried monkeys Batman! Eeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc!!! Oh man I totally should, I should make Ivy all into the stick, or even better, if I made Ivy a leader or cave-guard and edited it to have the forever alone face. Oh my gosh I'm totally doing that when I get bored of RainxSpotted. Well g'night, and if the bed bugs bite, then bite them back! 05:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) BLOO! I haz 1,000 edits like you nao :D 20:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Psh'aw, whatever. x) 22:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bloo, was that you who left that wacky birthday cake on my talk page? I saw in the activity feed that you edited my talk page.... SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 01:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' It's friggin' sweet!! Thanks! SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 19:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Gracias, Bloooo. :) 14:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: While that's outrageous, and I'm ticked, I think you should tell Kitsu about this. She can deal with other websites violating our copyright. I deal with users on this site violating the coyrights of others. Those other two websites are definitly in the wrong and need to be dealt with, but there is little I can do about it personally. The one wiki site needs to be reported to central wiki, as it is blatantly violating several copyrights. 21:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) She was probably busy or didn't notice the message. You know how swamped her page gets. I've reported the forum, as has Cloudskye, and I've asked Kitsu to report the wiki to wikia central. 22:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Bloo. I saw you added a few more images to the Approved Page. Thanks for picking up the slack. I appreciate it. =) I'm a nut and forget sometimes. 00:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hello overthere.......... u dont know me but i wanted to say hi and it looks like yer pretty cool. any who hey hai wat is up and hello!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ya i am here by the way i love yer siggie but dont change mine i love my siggieStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hello! wats up and hey uuuuuummmmmmm... hi uuu i have tooo goLightningCutiepie2203 02:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i've heard of you, you used to be on warriorcatclansrp wiki! I'm on there now.Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 05:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) BOOTIFUL Did you make that lineart! It's beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hi blueorca I am redpickachu"s sister. now it is redpickachu: I am letting her experince the wonders of warriors wiki.Redpickachu 22:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu im.... uu..... go to chat! LightningCutiepie2203 23:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Epic new charart Bloo, love the facial expression ;D! 01:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh pfft, it still looks awesome 02:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Critique Make the earpink bigger and darken the tail shading. And idk you can crit my updated pic if you want. sorry my cat is laying on my arm its hard to type 22:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) huge cake charart on rainlegs i and rainlegs both know it was you who put that huge cake on her talk page and it was awesome i loved it :) RE:1,000 Bahaha thanks. *Blows confetti* "Fun" smiles and goes crazy. I love confetti xD Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 19:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Laughes like crazy and does teh confetti dance!* x3 Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 19:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I <3 you 19:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) BLOO! Your stripes on your chararts are epic! How do you make them? It's not like I'm asking for a secret recipe or something. (xD) 01:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Like... uh... Swiftbreeze's chararts. What program did you use? *ish a detective* :3 02:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :O 13:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol I was just wondering if you could do something for my cat. could you please give hawky a harness with attached to it? thanks, and no, I am not being a hawk for halloween.Redpickachu 17:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu FINALLY! xD 11:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You?????????????????? Can you make me a sheet? If you can here it is name:TunderMist rank:Medicine Cat fur:long and fluffy fur coler:shiny yellow brown paws, tail tip, and a spot on leg eyes:ice blue clan: WindClan!!! Famly if you can Mother:VilitMist Father:IceTooth Brother:BagerStripe Mate:GrayStipe(thc) Mentor:AshFoot Daturs:RavenClaw and CheryBlossm Sons:DustCloud AND LightStorm 18:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)18:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC)~~